Depth finders are commonplace in the use of even casual fisherman, and are helpful in navigating waters as well as locating fish. A fisherman may rely on such a device in a near continuous manner while fishing, especially when moving the boat often during fishing. The fisherman may also like to spend some of the time fishing in a standing position, and some in a sitting position, and therefore having a fixed location for the depth finder may be inconvenient for the fisherman. At the same time, not having the depth finder fixed on the boat in some manner increases the possibility of damaging or losing the device. Therefore, it may be desirable to be able to readily reposition the depth finder for different situations, and in a manner that increases the convenience of the user.